<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Offer and a Refusal by Melodyhearts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728183">An Offer and a Refusal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodyhearts/pseuds/Melodyhearts'>Melodyhearts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biblical Themes (Abrahamic Religions), Help, I don’t know why I wrote this, Meta Poetry, Old Work, Other, Poetry, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:16:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodyhearts/pseuds/Melodyhearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things make no sense, and some make sense only in dreams.<br/>——————<br/>This was written a year ago.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Offer and a Refusal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The lamb approaches me on a noon burnt valley and tells me to follow </span>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>Her</span>
    
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>Their</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span>His flock, cotton tailed and dull eyed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span> contained and sheltered, but I say no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am no sheep, I shall not graze,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will not be pacified and coddled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am an anomaly </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felidae, Cervidae, something distinctly other</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You have no need for me”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dove approaches me in an olive choked cliffside and tells me to follow to</span>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>Her</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>Their</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span> His garden, fenced off and white picket, but I say no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a garden of white roses, lily and ivy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I do not belong, an iris such as I</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blemished and a dark dot in your fields ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A burning fire approaches me in a barren hallowed halls and tells me to follow</span>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>Her</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>Their </span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span>His light, through the golden gates and all blinding lights, home, but I say no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your light burns from all your sides </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Searing your own secrets from my eyes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your gates of gold could be pyrite and I will not be taken for a fool</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is not a home”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stag comes to me in a moon kissed hill and asks to come to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her herd, to each their own, free to roam, a family not strung by blood</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I follow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raven comes to me on a silent dusk and asks me to come to </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her forest, bloom wild among moss and lilac, spread as far as you can</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I follow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The unyielding shadow comes to me in my bedroom as asks me to come to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her dark, the embrace of the void and cradled by the nothingness</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I followed</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>